Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games
Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games is a tactical role-playing game developed by Sir-Tech and released in 1995 for DOS. It is a sequel to Jagged Alliance and uses the same top-down perspective, graphics, and engine, along with adding several new features, characters and items. The game was also released as part of Megamedia's Megapak 8 bundle. New Features and Changes from Jagged Alliance Single Mission-Based Gameplay *Instead of gameplay taking place in one mission over a large expansive map over an extended period of time, Deadly Games is a series of single missions, with preset maps, enemies, and starting locations. Missions in a campaign can branch, based on the player's performance in a mission. *Each map has a different mission objective, which ranges from killing all enemies to taking possession of an item, and rewards a set amount of money for its completion: Buying and Selling of Equipment *Item trading now happens via shady Irish arms dealer Micky O'Brien, who visits your encampment on the Team Screen occasionally to offer you bundles of equipment for purchase. These bundles are bought as-is, all or nothing, and are often expensive - luckily you can haggle with Mickey over the price. *Items can also be sold to Mickey while he's visiting, though haggling is likely to happen here, too. Multiplayer Support *Offering Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Cooperative modes, the multiplayer can support up to four players at once. *Hiring of mercenaries and buying batches of equipment from Micky is done competitively, and commanders who want to hire the same mercs or buy the same weapon package must play a bidding war with each other to get them. Time Limits *Each mission and map has a time limit in turns that it must be completed in, and failure to complete the mission in this time results in failure. Mercenaries will warn the player when the time limit is drawing close. *This feature was made optional in later versions of the game, and can now be set to several modes in the Campaign Settings menu before starting a new game: **"Reg AP w/Limits" (Regular Action Points with Limits) and "Inc AP w/Limits" (Increased Action Points with Limits) - The standard time limit. Those two are the only options available in the game's version 1.0, as "Standard APs" and "Increased APs". Others were added in a later version. **"Reg APs Inc Limits" and "Inc APs Inc Limits" - Turn limit is increased by 40%. **"Reg APs Limits = +" and "Inc APs Limits = +" - Standard time limit, but once the mission objective is achieved, the team can stay in the area to salvage items and hunt enemies until the player orders them to withdraw with the W button. They can withdraw without having to eliminate all opponents. Only available for single player games. **"Reg APs No Limits" and "Inc APs No Limits" - No turn limits. Only available for single player games. To end a mission, the player needs to withdraw the team, and must eliminate all opponents. Smarter AI *The computer AI has been boosted and is, by default, a more challenging opponent. A greater variety of scripted events that can hinder the mission adds an extra touch of uncertainty to any undertaking. New Map Terrain *Missions can now take place on urban, snow and desert environments. *Deserts quickly drain the breath from mercs, similar to the heat waves in Jagged Alliance. Walking on icy patches of ground can cause mercs to slip, costing them the entire turn. Urban environments are full of large and small buildings, changing tactical gameplay. New Weapons and Items *Ruger Redhawk Revolver (.44 magnum) *9 mm Uzi SMG *Mortar - requires separate mortar shells to use *Grenade Launcher - uses any hand grenade as ammo and launches them a very long distance *Boobytrap Kit - allows rigging of items on the ground to explode. Useful in multiplayer. *Hedge Trimmer and Chain Saw: these can be used to clear trees and bushes off the map. Reuban naturally now comes equipped with a hedge trimmer. *Ultra Shield Vest w/ 3 pockets *Various disks, cassettes, and documents used as mission objectives New Mercenaries *A number of new mercs are brought on to A.I.M.. Several mercs have also had their prices, stats and descriptions adjusted, and one or two existing mercenaries have different voice actors. Campaign and Scenario Editor *A robust editor allows players to create their own scenarios and draw out their own campaigns. Plot The commander is hired by the infamous soldier-of-fortune Gus Tarballs to perform a series of jobs. The missions seem unrelated initially, but eventually uncover a plot by terrorist organization DFK to achieve military space superiority via a high tech satellite network. New A.I.M. Mercenaries *Alan "Spam" Webster *Anita "Mouse" Backman *Col. Leon Roachburn *Edgar "Nails" Smorth *Hamous *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau *Jack "Postie" Durham *Roger "Dyno" Wittman *Louisa "Buzz" Garneau *Sheila "Scope" Sterling External links *Official site (archive) *Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games in Steam (Jagged Alliance 1: Gold Edition) *Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games in GOG.com de:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Category:Games Category:Jagged Alliance series Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games